The Adventure:Sasagawa Kenshin's evolution
New crew The Oni Pirates took care of Marimo's wounds then took him on their ship, Demon's Pet.They started to present themselves to their new nakama, Marimo. Kogmaw:*smiles*Hi, my name is Kogmaw and I am the sniper of the Oni Pirates. Kogmaw is a slim young man of average height with orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head. He has a sharp face, a prominent, flat and defined nose pointing downwards, and distinctive teeth, with a protruding, sharp, triangular-shaped upper molar complemented by a chipped portion on the lower row, something which allows him to close his teeth completely despite such peculiar irregularity. He dons a high-collared dark shirt, with light edges and sleeves reaching down below his elbows, adorned by a motif reminiscent of a wing and two resembling large leafs, respectively on the right part of the collar and on the upper parts of the sleeves, under a cuirass-like cloth covering the lower part of his chest, held up by two light bands passing over his shoulders. Jax:*while eating a piece of meat*My name is Jax and I am the brother of Kogmaw.I am a simple fighter of the Oni Pirates. Jax is fat and overweight, with his face having less-defined features and a larger nose as a result, plus a prominent double chin. He has black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant’s stem. His hair extends in a rounded form on his forehead, and was cut on both sides of Jax’s head in a spiraling motif.Jax’s attire consisted of a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also wears a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, each passing over one of his shoulders. Lucarius:*smiles*My name is Lucarius and I am one of the 2 apprentices of the Oni Pirates. Lucarius is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Lucarius’s eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines, and he has small, linear dark eyebrows. He wears a short, high-collared tunic, which is dark in color and has light edges and cuffs, together with many decorative motifs on the lower part of the chest and sleeves. His shoulders are covered by a dark mantle with a high collar and light. He appears to wear dark pants with light parts circling his thighs, thigh-high boots. Maxwell:*smiles*Hi, my name is Maxwell and I am the doctor of the Oni Pirates. Maxwell is a slim young man of average height. He has long brown hair, with some wavy strands of hair and a tiny beard. He wears a flat brown vest covered by a dark pattern, composed of countless minuscule circles or squares, over his shirt he wears a pair of light brown pants, held up by a bright brown belt with a simple metal buckle, with each leg being seemingly adorned by a line of studs on the inner part. He also wears black shoes. Caitlyn:*smiles*Hi there, I am the wife of York, Caitlyn and I am the archeologist of the crew. Caitlyn is a young woman with long, straight green hair reaching down to her lower back, with a pair of long bangs framing her face. She has brownish purple eyes, and is always seen wearing red lipstick. She wears a revealing bikini top covered in dark stripes below an open, dark buttoned vest, a similarly coloured skirt adorned by a series of light strips hanging down from it in the middle part, and high-heeled cowgirl boots decorated by matching strips, which are also present on the armbands now circling Caitlyn’s biceps, paired by darker, simple long bands around her wrists. She also wears a dark cowgirl hat with a curved-up brim, adorned by a lighter-coloured band covered in large studs. Tyson:*winks*Hi, my name is Tyson and I am the second apprentice of the Oni Pirates. Tyson is a slim young man of average height with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face. He has dark eyes and noticeably long eyelashes. He’s considered handsome by most girls.He wears a dark vest, adorned by a pair of light wings pointing outwards over the chest, together with a light, plain shirt. He also wears dark pants and shoes. Gradion:*serious face*My name is Gradion and I am the cook of the Oni Pirates. Gradion is a man of average height distinguished by his brown hair, slicked upwards in a spiked shape. He's almost always seen with his eyes either closed semi-open; they seem to have light-coloured pupils. He wears a light-coloured jacket with dark fur trimmings on its edges and dark cuffs. He wears this jacket over a simple shirt, with another black undershirt visible from its open collar. He has light pants matching his jacket, with large hemlines and a thin line going down each leg’s side, and simple dark shoes. Helga:*serious face*My name is Helga and I am the shipwright of the Oni Pirates. Helga is an average age woman, tall with orange long hair that almost reaches her feet. She wears some kind of armor, which is back and a pink costume that covers her entire body. She is also seen wearing a pair of long, red gloves. Lilly:*blushes*Hi...umm...my name is Lilly and I am the navigator of the Oni Pirates. Lilly has blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She wears a black vest top and matching skirt. The vest sports a collar and tie reaching only to her mid-chest. Aside from a light cloth band clasped above her navel, her belly and the under-inside portion of her breasts are exposed. She also wears a dark hairband with points resembling cat ears, and long black gloves reaching to her upper arms. Marimo:*scratching his head*Oh well, my name is Sasagawa Kenshin and it seems I am the new vice-captain of the Oni Pirates. York:*smiles*GREAT!!GUYS, LETS THROW A PARTY FOR OUR NEW MEMBER!! York is a slim young man of average height with dark, somehow spiky hair. He has a dark skin. York’s attire consists of a black suit left open, bearing Oni Pirates’s symbol on its left shoulder, over a leopard patterned shirt, whose similarly open collar reveals a small metal necklace circling his neck, and polished, dark dress shoes. The Oni Pirates start to have fun for some days and they start to know their new nakama, Marimo, much better. They also started to get each other's trust. Marimo's training Some weeks pass.Marimo was totally accepted in the crew and the crewmembers started to respect him as well. One day, Marimo ask York for help. Marimo:*serious face*York, I need to get stronger. York:*smiles*Eh?And why are you telling me that? Marimo:*serious face*You have to teach me the 2 types of Haki that you posses, the Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki!! York:*laughs*You really think learning Haki is that easy?Its really hard and it needs a lot of time. Marimo:*dead serious face*Just do it!! York:*surprised*seems really determined...Why...do you want that much to become stronger? Marimo:*dead serious face*Because now I am in a crew and I have a lot of nakamas to protect.Right now, I am too weak to do that, I HAVE TO BECOME STRONGER!! York:*smiles*a guy...Fine...then prepare Marimo!!And not only you, but the entire crew!! Marimo:*surprised*Eh?What did you plan to do? York gathers all the Oni Pirates in a room. York:*smiles*Guys...today I took a decision. Kogmaw:*serious face*What do you mean? York:*smiles*I am going to train Marimo and help him become more powerful, but we should all do the same.Its too soon for us to go to the New World.Lets all train and make a name for ourselves before going there. Gradion:*smiles*I think this is an excellent idea. York:*smiles*Great, then we are all going to train for an entire year!! Oni Pirates:YEAAAAH!! 1 year passes.The Oni Pirates trained together to become more powerful in order to survive the journey to the New World.Marimo has learned the 2 types of Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki and became much stronger. The Oni Pirates started sailing and searching for islands to conquer in order to prove their strenght. The came across an island where they see a man badly injured on a beach. They come off their ship and try to help him. York:*serious face*Hey, are you alright? Man:*coughing blood*My crew...my crew was decimated...that man...Gustavo...he killed my entire crew...he tortured me... York:*serious face*You shouldnt talk that much, we are going to help you dont worry. Man:*sad face*No...its too late already... *The man dies in York's arms York:*sad face*... *Kogmaw grabs him by his shoulder Kogmaw:*sad face*Its ok captain, we couldnt save him. York:*shadowed eyes*Gustavo ah? York decides to challenge the one that decimated the man's crew, Gustavo. They advance through a forest until they reach some pirates that were having a party. Pirate 1:*drunk*Oi...*hic*Who are you and what are you...*hic*...doing here? York:*dead serious face*We are here to ruin your little party. Pirate 2:*drunk*Eh? *York instantly draws out his sword and slashes through the small group of pirates *He takes them out pretty easily The Oni Pirates continue to advance through the forest until they reach a large group of pirates and a man standing on a throne.The man is Gustavo, the captain of the Gustavo Pirates. Gustavo:*arrogant look*Why are those trashes in front of me? Pirate 1:*serious face*I have no idea captain, but I guess we should stop them. Gustavo commands his pirates to attack the Oni Pirates.The Oni Pirates defeat the large group of pirates without much effort.Gustavo gets pretty pissed off cause of this and decides to fight the Oni Pirates himself.' York:*dead serious face*I was waiting to fight you... *Gustavo suddenly appears near York York:*shocked*What?with my Kenbunshoku Haki I wasnt able to predict his movement... Gustavo:*arrogant face*Shhh...silence is gold. *Gustavo powerfully kicks York in the stomach, sending him flying through some rocks Oni Pirates:CAPTAAAAIN!! *Lucarius and Tyson instantly attack Gustavo *Lucarius is seen using 2 tonfas, while Tyson prepares to punch Gustavo Gustavo:*arrogant face*You pieces of trash shouldnt be even allowed to fight me. *He disappears and reappears behind the 2 of them *Lucarius and Tyson suddenly feel the force of a punch in their stomaches and start coughing blood Gustavo:*arrogant face*'Death by Bullet!!' *Kogmaw, the sniper of the crew takes out 2 guns and starts shooting towards Gustavo *Gustavo disappears again Kogmaw:*shocked*Impossible!! *Gustavo appears in front of Kogmaw and powerfully kicks him in his chest Gustavo:*arrogant face*'Death by Cannon!!' ''Gustavo starts attacking the other members of the Oni Pirates as well and is easily able to defeat most of them. After some time, York gets on his feet and starts fighting again, but is unable to match Gustavo's strenght and gets defeated very easily. During this time, Marimo and Lilly were fighting the rest of Gustavo's crew.Gustavo notices that the 2 of them are decimating his crew so he decides to attack them. Kogmaw:*worried*GUYS TAKE CARE, HE IS COMING AFTER YOU!! *Gustavo appears near Lilly and tries to kick her but she is able to block his attack and only fells on the ground from the force of Gustavo's attack Marimo:*surrpised*LILLY!! *Gustavo tries to punch Lilly, but Marimo furiously kicks him in the face as powerful as he could and sends him flying into a tree *Marimo notices that most of his nakamas were defeated *He starts trembling from the fury Marimo:*shadowed eyes*All my nakamas...all the training we did...FOR WHAT WE TRAINED GUYS?TO BE DEFEATED BY THIS GUY?? *They Oni Pirates look all down, disappointed *Gustavo appears near Lilly Gustavo:*arrogant face*I have to take out this little piece of trash first. *He instantly tries to punch Lilly, but Marimo appears in the last moment and takes the punch in the forehead *His forehead starts to bleed *Marimo looks in Gustavo's eyes and Gustavo suddenly freezes Marimo:*demonic look*If you dare to touch her one more time...I promise...I will kill you. York:*serious face*right...Marimo and Lilly have a really special relationship.Lilly loves Marimo, but Marimo only thinks of her as a little sister that he has to protect. *Gustavo suddenly starts to tremble Gustavo:*trembling*What...what...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?IN YOUR EYES...I SAW FIRE!!AND MORE THAN THAT...IT LOOKED LIKE THE HELL!! Marimo:*demonic look*Maybe you saw the place you visit very soon. *Gustavo jumps at a big distance from Marimo *Marimo draws out his 8 swords and takes his usual stance *Gustavo starts moving at very high speed around Marimo *After some seconds, he finally decides to attack Marimo Gustavo:*serious face*'Death by Blade!!' *Gustavo tries to kick Marimo from all directions, but Marimo starts spinning with his blades, releasing air blades in all directions Marimo:*demonic look*Something as weak as that wont get me... Demon's Roar!! *Gustavo gets a few scratches and appears in front of Marimo with his arms pointing back Gustavo:*serious face*'Death by Rocket!!' *Gustavo punches Marimo with both his hands in the stomach and his punches release a shockwave that damages Marimo's internal organs *Marimo falls on the ground and starts screaming in pain Gustavo:*arrogant look*After all...you are still just a weakling...YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO PROTECT ANYTHING!! Marimo:*disappointed face*Not able...to protect anything? Marimo remembers about all the times he protected his nakamas. *Marimo gets up on his feet without much effort Gustavo:*surprised*What? Marimo:*demonic look*You have no idea what you are talking about...you dont know me...and believe me...you dont even want to know me. *Gustavo starts attacking Marimo from all directions again *Marimo closes his eyes and starts dodging every attack Marimo:*closed eyes*Haki... *Gustavo appears in front of Marimo and powerfully kicks him in the stomach, but without any effect at all Gustavo:*surprised*What's going on? Marimo:*closed eyes*Haki... *Marimo catches Gustavo by his right leg Marimo:*smiles*Thanks for everything, York.With the things you taught me, I promise, I WILL PROTECT THE ENTIRE CREW!! *Marimo gathers a huge amount of energy in his right arm using the power of his Devil Fruit and throws Gustavo high in the air, then jumps after him Gustavo:*serious face*Dont think you can defeat me, TRASH!! Marimo:*demonic look*Shhh...silence is gold. Gustavo:*surprised*What? Marimo:*demonic look*Enjoy your trip to Hell... Lotus Strike!! *Marimo cuts in all directions in front of him, cutting Gustavo a lot of times *Gustavo tries to defend himself, but is unable to Marimo:*demonic look*I am far from being done. Slice and Dice!! *Marimo starts cutting again in front of him, but this time he is spinning and his cuts are deeper *Gustavo gets cut a lof of times again and kicks Marimo with both his legs to launch himself towards the ground *He reaches the ground and starts to bleed very badly Gustavo:*heavily panting*Damn it...I couldnt dodge his attacks while I was in the air and I took a huge amount of damage. *Marimo lands near Gustavo Marimo:*demonic look*Time to end this... Gustavo:*pissed off*DONT THINK I WILL JUST GO DOWN JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE ABLE TO DAMAGE ME A BIT!! *Marimo throws all his swords around Gustavo Gustavo:*surprised*What? *Marimo jumps near Gustavo and picks 1 of his swords, then quickly slashes Gustavo and he does it a lot of times Marimo:*demonic look*... Demon's World!! *Gustavo falls on his knees after the huge amount of damage he took *Marimo starts walking away from him and starts helping his crew get back on their feet Gustavo:*almost closed eyes*You...trash... *Gustavo falls on the ground, unconscious and in a pool of blood After they took care of their injuries, the Oni Pirates decide to leave the island. Category:Stories Category:Zoro-san